


Burn

by TellMyLegacy



Series: Drabbles! [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Don't Read This If You Are Triggered by self harm, Eliza burns herself, I'm sorry., Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, She never deserved any of this., With flames, burn - Freeform, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMyLegacy/pseuds/TellMyLegacy
Summary: She felt something within her when the wax touched her skin.Her skin was burning, and she carefully peeled off the dry wax on her palms, closing her eyes as she pressed her fingers on the small burn. Hamilton Drabble #5





	

She felt something within her when the wax touched her skin.

Her skin was burning, her eyes watered, her fingers shook as she carefully peeled off the dry white on her palms. She closed her eyes as she pressed on the small burn, a slight hiss emitting from her lips.

The candle in front of her drew her interest, and soon enough, she let the flames lick her fingers as the letters turned to ashes in her hands. She felt the heat spreading into her heart, and into her mind. She watched as angry blisters appeared on her fingers, but she did not move away.

Instead, she let the wax drip into the folds of her dress, and fall into the fine hairs littering her arms. She let the wax touch her skin, and watched the flames with tears in her eyes.

Her body ached for more pain, she ~~wanted~~ needed to feel something instead of this betrayal that clouded her mind. She needed to forget.

And so, one by one, she let the flames burn his letters, his beautiful legacy. And one by one, she let the flames burn her.

And she watched as the flames burned everything she had once cherished, including herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
